Point de rupture
by LittleHiddenAngel
Summary: Encore et toujours sur la saison 3. On pourrait croire que mes idées se tariraient mais non.  "Alors quelque chose céda en lui. Il accepta l'évidence qui sembla lui sauter aux yeux comme par magie."


Encore une autre idée qui a accaparé ma tête. Ma productivité actuelle n'a d'égale que mon sentiment de frustration envers cette saison 3. Mais il faut croire que le malheur m'inspire.

Attention ***SPOILERS*** : cette idée m'est venue en regardant le trailer de l'épisode de la semaine prochaine. Une simple parole de Peter : "I'm gonna get answers... Then I'm gonna kill you". Comme toujours, ils s'arrangent pour laisser libre cours à l'interprétation. Et les connaissant, on peut s'attendre au pire. J'ai donc écrit cette fic, mais j'espère me tromper sur le/la destinaire de ses paroles.

Les passages en italiques encadrés de séparateurs sont des flashbacks.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il raffermit sa prise de l'arme qu'il pointait sur elle. Elle, la version rousse de celle qu'il connaissait. La version de l'autre côté. De son monde d'origine. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Elle méritait son sort. Et malgré la rage et la colère qui obscurcissaient son jugement, il ne put faire autrement que de noter la soudaine ressemblance entre le regard désespéré qu'elle lui adressait et celui dans l'appartement du New-York alternatif. Mais il ne se laisserait pas prendre. Il ne supporterait plus d'être encore le dindon de la farce. Pas encore. Elle pouvait lui envoyer autant de regards de chien battu qu'elle voulait, il n'hésiterait pas à tirer.

Après tout, n'était-elle pas entrée en trombe dans l'appartement pour tirer sur Olivia ? _Son Olivia_, qui avait d'ailleurs tenté de répliquer en attrapant son arme personnelle. Mais l'autre avait été plus rapide et il remerciait le ciel qu'elle n'ait touché que son bras. Quand il avait vu la scène se jouer devant ses yeux, il avait réagi par instinct. Il avait ramassé l'arme qu'elle n'avait pas pu attraper et l'avait pointée sur l'intruse qui visait toujours son double blond. Il s'était assuré que la blessure d'Olivia n'était pas trop grave d'un rapide coup d'œil, mais elle tenait son bras blessé avec sa main libre pour stopper le sang sans broncher. Forte et fière. Telle qu'il la connaissait. _Son Olivia_. Il avait failli tirer sans sommation, mais il avait été retenu pour une raison inconnue. En théorie, il aurait dû prendre son portable et appeler Broyles. Mais il voulait régler ça lui-même.

Le regard que la version rousse avait posé sur son double était à glacer le sang. De la haine à l'état brut. Puis, elle avait posé son regard sur lui et son expression s'était transformée. Il n'expliquait pas ce changement d'humeur. Il n'était rien pour elle. Une mission peut-être. Peut-être craignait-elle les retombées d'un échec ? Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer la détresse qu'il lisait dans ses grands yeux verts. Il serra les dents, refusant de se laisser attendrir. Elle lui ressemblait mais elle n'avait de commun avec la vraie Olivia. Et la peur qu'elle dégageait ne le ferait pas plier. Car elle était terrifiée. S'il connaissait mieux son Olivia, il devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait le même regard tourmenté. Elle lui ressemblait tant à cet instant précis. Il se reprit en se disant qu'elle était bonne comédienne.

- Jette ton arme ou je n'hésiterai pas, dit-il, menaçant.

- Peter… murmura-t-elle, d'un ton suppliant et l'air ravagé.

Mais elle obéit et l'arme tomba au sol dans un bruit étouffé. Ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Un signe de défaite, interpréta-t-il aussitôt. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Du peu qu'il connaissait de l'autre, elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Etait-ce une ruse ? Certainement, s'entêta-t-il à penser.

- Je veux des réponses et après je te tuerai, dit-il froidement.

Elle sembla soudain sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il ne s'expliquait pas son comportement.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Est-ce pour me ramener à lui ? demanda-t-il durement.

- Peter, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Je ne suis pas elle. Elle a pris ma place et est rentrée avec toi dans cette réalité. Elle te ment depuis le début, dit-elle.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, il aurait éclaté de rire.

_

* * *

_

_- Patricia Van Horn vivait avec un shape-shifter depuis 2 ans. Elle a dû noter quelque chose de différent._

_- Les shapes-shifters sont doués dans ce domaine, tu sais ?_

_- J'ai pensé à ça. Peut-être qu'elle avait noté des différences, et qu'elle s'est cherchée des excuses pour ne pas avoir à gérer ça. Ou alors elle a trouvé des moyens de se convaincre elle-même. Un peu comme ce que je fais avec toi._

* * *

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées parasites.

- Foutaises ! dit-il avec autant de conviction qu'il put. Comme pour s'en convaincre au passage.

- C'est la vérité.

Il eut un rire moqueur et glacial.

- Je dois admettre que tu joues ton rôle de martyr à la perfection. Mais honnêtement, tu espérais vraiment me faire gober ça ? demanda-t-il incrédule et furieux qu'elle puisse le prendre pour un crétin.

- J'ai appris à mes dépens le prix à payer pour t'avoir menti. C'est une erreur que je ne ferais plus.

Son assurance vacilla comme la flamme d'une bougie taquinée par un courant d'air. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce détail. Ou elle bluffait diablement bien, ou elle avait eu des sources particulièrement efficaces.

* * *

_- Avec moi ?_

_- Oui. Avec toutes ces petites différences depuis que tu es revenue de là-bas. Et puis tu m'as dit que ton vécu de l'autre côté t'avait changée. _

* * *

Il serra un peu plus les dents. Cette fille était une menteuse. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Sa version ne tenait pas debout. Il ignora la graine de doute qu'elle avait fait germer dans son esprit et redoubla de colère. Il eut un geste nerveux du bras qui tenait l'arme droit vers son cœur et resserra son emprise sur elle.

- Je répète ma question et tu as tout intérêt à répondre : quelle est ta mission ?

- Je n'ai pas de mission. Ceci est ma réalité. Ce n'est pas moi l'imposteur. Peter, je t'en prie, crois-moi, supplia-t-elle.

- Tu mens ! cracha-t-il. Réponds à la question. Dernière chance, annonça-t-il froidement.

La rousse posa ses yeux sur l'arme avant de les relever vers lui, l'air toujours aussi suppliant. Elle secoua lentement la tête.

- Peter, je t'en prie…

Il allait le faire. Il allait vraiment le faire. Son doigt sur la détente se crispa.

De son côté, Olivia, trop concentrée sur la scène qui se jouait pour sentir la douleur lancinante de sa blessure, observait avec un mélange de fascination et de crainte, l'expression féroce de Peter. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle doutait même qu'il ait pu faire du mal à une mouche. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, c'était un autre homme qui se tenait devant elle. Et dans un coin de sa tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance avec son père. Le secrétaire à la défense donnait froid dans le dos à quiconque croisait son regard inflexible et impitoyable. Et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arme qu'il tenait fermement avant de terminer leur course sur son double. Celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour Peter et elle fut troublée des émotions qu'elle lut dans son regard. Tant de douleur, tant de peine, tant de détresse. Humainement, elle doutait qu'un être normalement constitué soit capable de supporter un tel cocktail ravageur. Mais elle, si. Comme si c'était son quotidien. Et quand elle réalisa qu'elle admirait son courage et sa ténacité, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir de la jalousie. Pourtant, cette version d'elle n'avait rien à envier. Sa vie avait été difficile et douloureuse. Elle se demandait même où elle puisait la force de continuer supporter l'enfer de sa vie. Mais elle n'avait pas loin à chercher pour le savoir. La raison était devant elle. Et c'était cette même raison de vivre qui était sur le point d'y mettre fin. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, elle en aurait ri.

Puis, elle observa son double torturé changer d'expression. Elle releva un peu le menton dans un dernier sursaut de dignité et elle lut quelque chose dans son regard qui la heurta de plein fouet. _De l'acceptation_. Elle se résignait bel et bien à être tuée par celui qu'elle aimait. Elle acceptait sa défaite. Il ne la reconnaissait pas alors elle avait perdu son dernier support à la vie. Et lui qui ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'il était sur le point de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Pire qu'une tragédie grecque.

* * *

_- Vous êtes douée à ça._

_- A quoi ?_

_- A continuer à vous convaincre que ça vous est égal. Mais vous vous en souciez, n'est-ce pas ? _

_

* * *

_

Elle avait volé la vie de cette pauvre fille, volé son petit ami, sa famille. Et à présent, elle risquait d'être tuée par celui qu'elle aimait. Elle n'aurait pas dû, mais elle éprouva un poignant remords.

* * *

- _Chaque nuit, quand votre tête touche l'oreiller, dans les derniers moments avant de vous endormir, vos émotions vous trahissent et vous vous questionnez sur votre capacité à vous détacher de tout ça. _

_

* * *

_

Elle avait une mission avant tout. Infiltrer ces monstres qui avaient irrémédiablement balafré son monde. Elle les avait observés, avait reporté chacun de leurs faits et gestes, tenté de comprendre leurs intentions pour mieux les détruire. Une mise à mort de plusieurs milliards de vies. Pour la survie de son monde.

Pouvait-elle vraiment contribuer à ça quand Walter, version si différente de l'insensible Secrétaire à la Défense de son monde, clamait qu'il ne voulait plus faire de mal à quiconque ? Quand les intentions du Broyles de ce côté n'étaient que d'en apprendre plus pour rien d'autre que se défendre ? Quand les yeux débordant d'amour de Peter se posaient sur elle avec adoration pour l'unique raison de ressembler à celle qu'elle n'était pas ? Quand son double avait pris tous les risques pour ramener celui pour qui elle se levait tous les matins ?

Pourrait-elle encore se regarder en face si elle participait à cette folie ? Pourrait-elle vivre avec l'idée qu'elle avait laissé un homme plein de générosité provoquer la perte de la femme de sa vie juste par ignorance ? Et alors qu'elle se posait cette question, l'image de Frank s'imposa devant ses yeux. Dieu qu'il lui manquait ! Dieu qu'il lui tardait de le retrouver ! Mais comment pourrait-elle le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Pouvait-il seulement se douter de ce dont elle avait été capable depuis son arrivée, ici ?

* * *

_- Les mots « intégrité », « respect de soi-même », ils vous hantent. Ils forment une ligne que vous n'êtes pas capable de franchir._

* * *

Alors elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas franchir cette nouvelle limite.

* * *

_- Et ça vous conduira à votre perte._

* * *

Echec et mat. Elle capitulait.

- Peter, arrête, dit-elle enfin. Tu le regretterais.

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle vit son doigt se détendre et relâcher la détente.

Le son de sa voix parvint à franchir le voile de colère qui obscurcissait son jugement. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle chercherait à le dissuader de tirer. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait tenté de la tuer, elle se souciait encore de ses états d'âme. Ce simple constat le conforta dans sa version des faits.

- Elle travaille avec lui. Elle n'aura de cesse d'obtenir ce qu'elle est venue chercher, dit-il sans arrêter de la viser. Elle n'a aucune pitié envers nous. Pourquoi en aurais-je pour elle ?

Olivia déglutit avant de répondre. Le moment était venu de dire la vérité.

- Parce qu'elle dit la vérité, dit-elle enfin.

Les mots qu'elle prononça trouvèrent le chemin de ses oreilles, mais sa tête refusait de les comprendre. Ça n'avait aucun sens. _Aucun sens._

Quand il n'eut aucune réaction, elle crut qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Mais après un moment qui lui parut interminable, il tourna lentement sa tête vers elle.

- Olivia, c'est… commença-t-il, indécis.

- La stricte vérité, acheva-t-elle.

Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes et un tic nerveux étira ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête de façon frénétique et elle comprit sa réaction. _Le déni._ Il refusait de croire ce qu'elle disait. Le mensonge était plus tentant, car la vérité impliquait trop de choses intolérables. Alors elle lui donna une preuve.

- Tu m'as dit que tu me préférais en rousse. Mais en fait, tu as toujours préféré les blondes. Peter, c'est avec elle qui tu aurais dû revenir. C'est elle ton Olivia. Pas moi.

Il entendit chaque mot qu'elle prononça mais leur sens lui échappait.

* * *

_- Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un que j'ai connu. Vos cheveux sont différents. Je pense que je préfère les vôtres._

_- __J'ai toujours préféré les blondes. Mais tu faisais une rousse très sexy._

_

* * *

_

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne _voulait_ pas y croire. Il n'aurait pas pu commettre une telle erreur. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Ça ne pouvait pas… Mais elle était seule à connaitre ce détail.

* * *

_- Mais depuis que tu es revenue, c'est comme si… tu étais une personne complètement différente. Tu es moins torturée, tu es plus patiente avec Walter. Ne te méprends pas, j'aime ça. Le changement est bon. Mais c'est différent._

* * *

Alors quelque chose céda en lui. Il accepta l'évidence qui sembla lui sauter aux yeux comme par magie. Et tous les indices qui auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille passèrent devant ses yeux comme un film au cinéma. Dupé. Encore. Le goût de la trahison qui envahit sa bouche, la nausée qui lui tordit l'estomac, la colère froide qui se répandit dans tout son corps, les larmes de rage qui lui piquèrent les yeux. Il avait pensé être en colère quand il avait vu Olivia –la vraie Olivia– tirer sur celle qu'il avait pris pour l'originale. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la furie qui bouillonnait sous sa peau. Il avait cru se sentir trahi quand il avait découvert la vérité au sujet de ses origines, il se trompait. Ce qu'il expérimentait à cet instant précis n'avait pas de nom. Même Walter passait pour un Saint après ça. Car au moins, il avait eu le bon goût d'agir pour lui sauver la vie. Elle…elle…

Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, la main qui tenait l'arme se tourna dans sa direction. Et son expression se métamorphosa en un masque de rage douloureuse. Elle déglutit avec difficulté quand le canon visa droit son cœur. S'il tirait, avec cette trajectoire et la distance, elle n'avait aucune chance. Mais elle ne supplia pas. Et elle vit défiler les images de sa vie devant ses yeux qu'elle ferma, persuadée qu'il appuierait sur la détente. Frank, sa mère, Charlie, Lincoln.

* * *

_- Plus je pense à l'autre côté, moins ça me semble réel. Mais toi, toi, tu sembles toujours réelle._

* * *

Une main se posa sur la sienne. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, pourquoi la douceur de cette main lui apporta un semblant de calme, pourquoi une agréable chaleur réchauffa l'endroit où elle s'était posée, pourquoi l'envie d'appuyer sur la détente se fit moins pressante. Et puis sa voix fissura le voile de sa colère sourde.

- Peter, tu n'es pas un meurtrier, dit-elle avec douceur.

Sa voix était comme une musique, un son hypnotique auquel il était incapable de résister. Un chant de sirène. Ses yeux se détachèrent d'elle et se tournèrent lentement vers celle qu'il reconnaissait désormais de chaque fibre de son être. Elle le regardait sans même détourner le regard. Et il fut incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Quand elle exerça une pression sur sa main, il ne résista pas et son bras retomba, lâchant l'arme au passage. Et il lut sur son visage de la douleur, de la peine. Mais aucune trace de colère. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas furieuse ? Il ressentait une telle rage. Pourquoi ne la ressentait-elle pas ? Elle aurait dû être en colère.

- Olivia, dit-il dans un murmure douloureux. Pardon. Si désolé. Je ne… j'étais… je n'avais…

Il était incohérent, en état de choc. Comment ne pas l'être ? Elle secoua la tête. Sa main quitta la sienne, et elle passa ses bras autour de lui avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il resta complètement figé par ce geste. Un geste tendre. Un réconfort. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne _la_ méritait pas. Pourquoi ne hurlait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne lui adressait-elle pas les reproches escomptés ? Pourquoi acceptait-elle la situation alors qu'il n'y parvenait même pas ?

Et soudain, il sentit quelque chose de chaud inonder sa chemise. Et il ne résista plus. Il referma ses bras sur elle et la serra comme s'il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Jamais. Et il lui rendit en silence trait pour trait chaque larme qu'elle versait sur son épaule, le visage à l'abri dans ses cheveux. Et le monde s'effaça autour d'eux.


End file.
